Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
TV Tokyo | network other = The CW4Kids | first aired = April 2, 2008 | last aired = | num of episodes = 26 as of September 24, 2008 | ref = }} Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is the latest Yu-Gi-Oh! anime series, that began airing in Japan on April 2, 2008, as the successor to the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. This series was acquired by 4Kids Entertainment for broadcasting in the United States on Saturday,September 13th 2008. The world English Premiere of this series was shown at the San Diego Comic Con 2008, on Thursday, July 24th 2008, where the first English dubbed episode was shown. The Duelist Genesis, Starter Deck 2008 and Duel Terminals are all designed to introduce this new anime series to Yu-Gi-Oh! card game players. This series uses newer game mechanics and mechanics know as the Master Rules. The new Synchro Summoning rule in particular is popular amongst some characters, who often perform a special chant when calling forth the Synchro Monster. Characters :See Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters The character designs are by Shuji Maruyama. Plot Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's is set in Domino City in the year 2021 after the events concerning Yugi Muto. A new form of dueling, "Turbo Duels", now take place on motorcycles called "Duel Runners". While regular dueling still exists, Turbo Duels have become a popular form of enterainment for spectators, who watch them in specially-designed Stadiums. Jack Atlus stole Yusei Fudo's card "Stardust Dragon" along with the first Duel Runner that Yusei made. He then leaves the poorer "Satellite" area of Domino and becomes a "Duel King" in the richer area, called "Neo Domino City". Yusei tries to meet up with Jack to get back what was stolen from him, fighting the Securities, who try to keep "Satellite" residents from entering "Neo Domino City". After meeting Jack in Neo Domino, Yusei has a Turbo Duel with him. After both players ace monsters "Stardust Dragon" and "Red Dragon Archfiend" clash, a mysterious dragon appears causing the duel to prematurely end. After the duel with Jack, Yusei is caught by Securities and sent to a detention center. Here he learns the legend of the Signers. He also fights against unjust treatment of the inmates, particularly by dueling the warden Takasu. After defeating Takasu, Yusei is released. After his release he takes time to retrieve his confiscated Deck and Duel Runner. The Yliaster group hold the Fortune Cup in the hopes of gathering the 5 Signers. Yusei is forced to enter, for the safety of his captured friends from Satellite. Differences in adaptions " during the card explanation part of the dub.]] In the Japanese anime, the class system between the upper class residents Neo Domino City and the often rejected residents of Satellite is a recurring theme throughout the series. While the class system exists in the English anime, it is not as severe and much less emphasized. Some dialogue refering to the class system such as "Satellite scum" is replaced. Nerve and Blitz also had their names switched, so now they are Blitz and Nervin respectively. The English dub adds a part to episodes, where the effects of certain cards are explained. Like the previous two series, changes have been made to character names and their personalities to make the show suitable for a younger age demographic. Previous dubs completely edited traces of text due to FCC regulations. This included redesigning the cards to only display Attributes, Level Stars, ATK and DEF values and icons for Spell and Trap Cards. In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's traces of English text are not removed, but the cards undergo the same redesign as the previous series. Episodes * Season 1 DVD release Another 28 minute DVD, based on the anime, is to be included in the Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Duelist Box. Music Japanese opening theme: Kizuna *'Performer': Kra *'Album': Kizuna Japanese ending theme: START *'Performer': Nakagauchi Masataka *'Album': START / Sun will shine away The soundtrack, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Sound Duel Vol I features music from the anime. The 4Kids TV website held an open vote for what should be the theme of the English dubbed version of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Eight one minute songs were playable. The song with the most votes would be chosen to be featured when the dub premiered on CW4Kids on September 13th. The voting was only open to those who had registered an account on the 4Kids.tv website.http://www.4kids.tv/pickatheme Voting site Users could vote for one of the following songs. * Better be Better than Best * Hyper Drive * Need for Speed * Rev it Up * Secret of Five‎ * We are the Ones * We Ride to Survive English Opening Theme: Hyper Drive References External Links * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S at TV Tokyo (Japanese) * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D'S Konami (Japanese) }} Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's